Nightmares From SInnoh
by the-nightmare-giver16
Summary: When Ash has another encounter with Tobias, will he get out of a living nightmare, or be trapped in one forever? Two endings, one has Ash/May, the other has May/Tobias.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares from Sinnoh - Chapter 1 (Tobias ending)

Ash was angry.

How could he have lost to someone who had 2 legendaries?

He never told anyone the real reason he went to Unova, but he wanted to get stronger and get revenge on that man, the one who beat six of his Pokemon with just two legendaries.

Everything was going well; he had a lot of strong Unova Pokemon (and Pikachu). He had utterly annihilated his rival (Trip) 6-0, and he was so sure he would win this time. But guess who his opponent was...that man.

"Him again!" Ash yelled, surprising Iris and Cilan. "I will defeat him!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked, NO WAY would he tie with Darkrai again!

It was time for his match with that guy as they both stepped to that field. He had a smug grin on his face, and so did his opponent. He would not win this time, not with the special training given to all of them.

"Let the battle between Ash and Tobias begin!" the announcer said.

"Darkrai, go," Tobias said calmly.

"Squirtle, you're up!" he said, recalling an old Pokemon from Kanto. "Show Tobias what youve got!"

"Darkrai, Dark Void."

It put Squirtle to sleep.

"You're not the only one who's been training." Tobias said.

"Dream Eater."

It ate Squirtle's dream. Because Squirtle was so powerful, this went on about 7 times before it fainted.

"Squirrtle is unable to battle. The winner is Darkrai."

"Don't worry, I won't let your efforts be in vain, return, go, Sceptile!" the young boy yelled.

"Begin!"

"Darkrai, use Dark Pulse."

It launched dark orbs at its opponent, who dodged them all, but Tobias was ready. "Shadow Ball."

The ball hit the Sceptile and it fell down.

"One more."

This time, Sceptile couldnt dodge the 10 balls and it fell over.

"Winner: Darkrai!" the announcer said.

"He got better." Ash said.

"And this nightmare is just beginning." Tobias said.

"Return, go, Bayleef!" Ash yelled. "Razor Leaf!"

"Darkrai, avoid and Ice Beam."

It dodged and defeated Bayleef with 6 Ice Beams.

Ash was angry. His world was falling apart before him. He didn't even bother to wait for the announcer as he recalled it and sent out Torkoal.

"Flamethrower/Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks collide, but Shadow ball overpowered Flamethrower and sent Torkoal flying, but it wasnt down yet, so Tobias used 20 more of them because of its good defense.

Ash was angry. Why was this JERK here in Unova, harassing him? He recalled Torkoal and sent out Krookodile.

"Krookodile, teach him a lesson! Use Crunch!" he said with passion.

"I hope he can win." said Iris.

Crunch didnt do much damage to Darkrai, who froze it with Ice beam, then finished it with 5 focus blasts.

He recalled his Krookodile and sent forth Pikachu.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt that jerk!" he yelled and he didnt care if anyone heard. He needed to show Tobias he meant business.

"Darkrai, full power-Shadow Ball." the jerk said.

The shadow ball was about two times bigger than Ash as it overpowered thunderbolt.

"We;re not done, use VOLT TACKLE INTO IT!" he yelled, and Pikachu did it.

"Darkrai, combine that Shadow Ball with another." Tobias said.

The two shadow balls combined into a shadow ball that was almost as big as the stadium and defeated Pikachu.

"The winner is Tobias!"

Ash was sad. This jerk didn't deserve to be here, he was supposed to win. HIM!

"Ash, you okay?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, Im fine." he lied.

"So what are you gonna do?" Iris said.

"I'll...go to the other regions and get stronger." Ash said.

"Good luck." they both said.

2 years later...

Ash had won all the leagues. Tobias had quit tournaments, so it was easy for him to win. He was happy, but it felt like something was missing. And then he saw Tobias again...with May. He felt a pang of jealousy. This time, Tobias wasn't stealing his league placements, but his girl. The prize he'd always wanted...was kissing Tobias.

He turned away without a word and ran away, never to be seen by anyone again.

"You can wake up now..."

SO what do you think? Real or dream? The Ash ending is coming real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares from Sinnoh - Chapter 1 (Ash ending)

Ash was angry.

How could he have lost to someone who had 2 legendaries?

He never told anyone the real reason he went to Unova, but he wanted to get stronger and get revenge on that man, the one who beat six of his Pokemon with just two legendaries.

Everything was going well; he had a lot of strong Unova Pokemon (and Pikachu). He had utterly annihilated his rival (Trip) 6-0, and he was so sure he would win this time. But guess who his opponent was...that man.

"Him again!" Ash yelled, surprising Iris and Cilan. "I will defeat him!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked, NO WAY would he tie with Darkrai again!

It was time for his match with that guy as they both stepped to that field. He had a smug grin on his face, and so did his opponent. He would not win this time, not with the special training given to all of them.

"Let the battle between Ash and Tobias begin!" the announcer said.

"Darkrai, go," Tobias said calmly.

"Squirtle, you're up!" he said, recalling an old Pokemon from Kanto. "Show Tobias what youve got!"

"Darkrai, Dark Void."

Squirtle just stood there as the orbs hit nothing.

"Nice try, but I know you were trying to lure me into dodging!" Ash yelled. "Water Gun!"

Squirtle released a huge jet of water (that looked very much like Hydro Pump) from its mouth and hit the Darkrai.

"Great! Rapid Spin!" Ash yelled, and his Pokemon spun around like a Beyblade and hit him multiple times, finishing off Darkrai.

"Ash is creaming that guy!" Cilan said.

"Yeah, Ash! Beat the heck out that fool!" Iris cheered.

"Darkrai, return, go Latios." Tobias said, shocked that his Darkrai was taken out.

"Return, Squirtle, go, Bayleef!" Ash yelled, sending it out.

"Latios, Draco Meteor."

It released a bunch of draconic orbs to the sky from its mouth as they were all about to come down on Bayleef.

"Pop those with Razor Leaf!" Ash said.

Bayleef used its sharp leaves to pop them all, and some also hit Latios.

"Now, Vine Whip and Body Slam!" Ash yelled.

It used its vines to restrict Latios, then lifted itself above the Latios and slammed down with all his might, finishing it off.

"Latios can't battle, Bayleef wins!" cheered the announcer.

"Latios, return, go, Moltres." Tobias said with a sharp edge in his voice.

Ash recalled Bayleef and said, "Go, Krookodile!"

"Moltres, Heat Wave."

"Krookodile, Sandstorm!" Ash commanded, and his Pokemon whipped up a sandstorm that overpowered the attack and did a little damage to Moltres.

"Finish it with Stone Edge!" he yelled, and sharp stones appeared around Krookodile that were launched at Moltres, finishing it off.

"Moltres can't battle, Krookodile wins!"

Tobias quickly recalled Moltres and sent out Raikou.

"Big mistake, Krookodile, use Earthquake!" Ash yelled.

With great speed, Krookodile slammed its fists to the ground and caused a great tremor that really shook up Raikou.

"Raikou cant battle, Krookodile wins!"

Tobias recalled Raikou and sent out Groudon, and the weather got so hot all of a sudden. They all had to shield themselves.

"Drought, huh? Perfect. This will be overkill, but..." Ash said to himself. "Krookodile, return! Go, Charizard!"

He sent out one of the Kanto starters.

"Groudon, Fire Blast."

"It's now or never, Blast Burn!"

Groudon unleashed a 5-pointed fire attack, while Charizard unleashed a huge ball of fire that grew bigger every second. It absorbed Groundon's fire attack and continued, hitting Groudon and scorching it.

"Groudon can't battle, the winner is Charizard!"

"Groudon return, go, Reshiram!" the collossal beast came out of his last Poke Ball.

"Return, Charizard, go, Pikachu!" Ash told him. Pikachu was all too eager to show Tobias and Reshiram what they'd been through.

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare." Tobias said, wanting to finish this in one hit.

A really powerful ball of flaming energy with swirls around it got bigger as it headed towards Pikachu. With the sun still up, it was much more powerful.

"Electro Ball combined with Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, and a ball of electricity appeared on Pikachu's tail, and it used Thunderbolt to make it bigger. Tobias was shocked, it reminded him of Fusion Bolt.

The attacks collided, and neither of them were giving an inch.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt one more time!" Ash commanded.

It thunderbolted its own attack, and made it bigger.

"Again!"

This went on until it was two times bigger than Reshiram. It crashed into him full force, taking it down.

"Reshiram can't battle, the winner is Pikachu, from Pallet Town! So that means the winner of this tournament is Ash!" the announcer said and the crowd cheered.

Tobias merely recalled his Reshiram and reluctantly congratulated Ash. He was the Unova League Champion now. He was now allowed to challenge the Elite Four...

Days later...

May came to Unova to see Ash battle the Elite Four. He had come so far. One by one, he destroyed them, and got to Alder. Ash requested to battle with May against him. Her Blaziken and his Infernape alone took down all of Alder's Pokemon.

He had everything he wanted: Friends, the Unova League Title, and now, May.

"Ash, I'll never leave you again." May said.

"Thats good to hear." Ash responded, and they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

As for Tobias, he was never seen again, and neither was Trip.


End file.
